


Shark Week, Let’s Drink

by legallyblindandrea



Series: I Landed on my Feet [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Hybrid!Verse, Hybrids, Kitty!Verse, shark week, these 5 love Shark Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid!Verse. Jehan, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Musichetta gather and watch Shark Week; what happens during Shark Week stays with Shark Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've managed to get some more done in this verse, I know it's not much but at least it's something right?

“Ok so every time Megalodon is said, one shot. One drink if a Harbormaster is shown on screen” Feuilly said as he watched Musichetta write down what they were saying, she was writing the rules down in her neat slanted hand writing, Jehan would later draw on the page anything that came to his mind at the time.

“Chug if someone says something is fake or bullshit. Chug if a child is on a boat, double if the Spotter plane spots a shark bigger then 16 foot” Jehan said as he gently rubbed his tail.

It was still a bit sore and he had one Advil today at lunch, he knew by tomorrow it would still hurt but by Friday he’d be fine; it wasn’t the first time he caught his tail in a door after all but it didn’t mean that it hurt any less.

“Alright, if we see one seal a sip and if it’s a seal pup two sips. If it’s a pod of seals two drinks. If a herd of sharks are drawn by the chum chug” Grantaire said as he passed the guys a bottle of beer cold from the fridge, he gave Musichetta her bottle which was warm and just out of the case.

She drank her beer warm right out of the case, sometimes she drank it cold but she liked it best when it was warm or as Grantaire called it ‘hotter then piss’.

“Shark bite victim one shot, shark bite victim bit somewhere other then the leg or arm double shot and shark bite victim killed, double shot with beer chaser” she nodded and finished writing what Bahorel said, the page was full.

They all knew they’d be shit-faced and the rules wouldn’t matter soon; they’d get Cosette to laminate the page so they could keep it and when someone spilled their drink on it, it wouldn’t be wrecked like in the passed.

“Alright and remember, cell phones muted, no one let Jehan near any markers, pens or pencils” he grinned and swatted her tail as she let it wave in front of his face.

“If any one of you fuckers give me ice cold beer I will dump it down the front of your jeans” Musichetta said giving them all the evil eye before she muted her phone “alright that should be good for now” Bahorel nodded and cracked his knuckles with a laugh.

“Alright and I’m going to bring the rules from last year when we watch Jaws on Saturday” he said as Musichetta put her feet up on the coffee table, tonight Feuilly was spread out on the love seat and Bahorel was on the couch with her and Jehan, Grantaire was on the recliner.

“Sure but we have to get someone who has seen Sharknado to make us some rules, I don’t want to go in blind and have to re-watch it to make our own” Grantaire said before sending his last text, to Enjolras who was at Combeferre’s doing who knows what.

“Alright I know Éponine saw it with Cosette, Gavroche, Bossuet and Marius so we could get one of them to write us some good ones, but we have until Saturday so we’re good” Jehan said slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Man Saturday is going to rock” Feuilly said turning up the volume as Air Jaws starts, everyone settles down and reaches for their drink, the shots have already been poured and the bottle of Captain Morgan’s Black Spiced Rum was sitting waiting for the shots to be refilled.


	2. Hung Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are hung over and Musichetta brings aspirin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so tiny I thought why not just make them into a tiny multi-chapter thing; so here it is!

“Hey asshole shut up I am dying here I would like some quiet to do so” Bahorel moaned without lifting his head from where it was to Grantaire who was singing loudly and off key with a song that was on the TV.

Grantaire gave Bahorel the finger and turned the TV up louder before yelling out Musichetta’s name happily as she walked into the apartment with 3 pizza boxes in her hands and a bag swinging on her arm; he turned the TV down when she glared at him.

“I told you not to let us over-do it last night.” 

Jehan moaned as he gently rubbed his temples from where he was curled up on the couch lying against Bahorel, his tail half curled around Bahorel’s head in his way of trying to comfort him.

Bahorel currently had his head resting on the arm of the couch with his eyes closed and he didn’t seem to mind Jehan resting against him even in his state and Feuilly was moaning where he was lying on his back on the floor with his hands clenched into fists over his eyes.

“I for one was having a good time and you guys didn’t want to stop so don’t blame me. You’re all big boys you know when to stop” Musichetta said with a grin as she put the boxes on the coffee table before stepping over Feuilly and squeezing onto the couch; it was a tight fit but she was happy where she was. 

Grantaire was sitting beside the other arm of the couch rubbing his temples every now and then trying to will away his headache; he hadn’t drunk as much as the others but he still had a lot.

“What do you think?” she swished her tail slowly letting them see the ribbons she had tied to it, she waited for Jehan and Grantaire to look knowing Bahorel and Feuilly weren’t going to open their eyes just yet. 

“Joly’s little cousins were over today; you should see the colour they got on Bossuet’s nails and Joly is still washing sparkles out of his hair” she laughed as the happy giggles of the little girls rang in her ears.

“So I brought you guys a bottle of aspirin; take some, eat the greasy pizza, drink some high in sugar and caffeine pop and stop whining and enjoy the sharks.” 

She said opening the bottle and placing two of the little white pills into Jehan’s hand and shaking the bottle in Grantaire’s direction he nodded his thanks.

“Love you, I ran out and have to get a new bottle which I’ve yet to do” he said; while being used to the hangovers after drinking this wasn’t hitting him as hard as the others but he still did have a headache that he wanted gone.

“I know I looked for some last night” she placed two pills onto Feuilly’s stomach who smiled his thanks scared to actually open his mouth to speak for fear of meeting the toilet again.

“Bahorel here lift your head to take them so you don’t chock” she said with a smile; she hadn’t had near as much as they did last night but she still did wake up with a slight headache but they didn’t need to know that.

“Jehan come here” she said waiting for him to move off Bahorel and lean on her; once he did she started to run her fingers through his hair and soon he started to softly purr.

She looked at the time, there was still 1 hour till the new episode started so she kept running her fingers through his hair “close your eyes I’ll wake up in an hour” she said to him; his tail was now resting on Bahorel’s back since he had change position and moved to lean on Musichetta he still wanted to comfort him.


	3. Let’s Go Surfing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musichetta has been trying to talk the guys into going to Cape Town and has never been able to do it.

“No way! Not a chance!” 

Jehan shook his head and Grantaire frowned while Bahorel snorted before taking a bite of his sub, he was more involved in the food he was eating then the conversation going on around him.

“You’re out of your fucking mind.” 

Feuilly said as he eyed her warily and pulled his half eaten sub towards him; he didn’t want her or Bahorel to eat it like they did last time they had subs; they had finished theirs and had wanted more so they had split his untouched second half.

He got them back by picking the movie after the shark shows were done and it was one they both hated and he made them both go out and find a pizza shop that made a certain garlic bread he wanted and that was open at this time; it had taken them almost an hour to return with the pizza and bread. 

“Come on it’d be fun” she said smiling, all her teeth were showing which made it a terrifying site to Feuilly; actually it would scare even Combeferre if he were one to show anything but a calmness that everyone envied at one time or another.

“No thank you I am not becoming a chew toy for some Great White” Bahorel said after swallowing as he shook his head before taking another big bite; he was eating like a starving man who hadn’t seen food in weeks but he didn’t care. 

“I like my tail” Grantaire said reaching up to touch his cat ears almost making sure they were still there before holding his tail.

“You don’t even know how to A swim or B surf, so you sure as hell wouldn’t even go in the water” Jehan said as she shrugged as she turned where she was sitting in the middle of the couch and laid across the couch her head on Jehan’s lap and her feet on Grantaire’s lap. 

“Come on Cape Town looks stunning, can’t we go anyway” she pouted as she batted her lashes as Jehan looked down at her unimpressed; she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You won’t even think about going to Cape Town and yet you believe Megalodon is real; you are crazy” she said sighing as she managed to kick her shoes off and push them over the arm of the couch.

“Ok that’s better” she said shifting so she was comfy on their laps before turning her head to watch the TV. 

“At least think about going to Hawaii then; all the booze, girls, guys and sun you could ever want and I won’t make you go into the water because there is tons of shit to do there” she said.

She knew they weren’t even listening to her anymore, they had this same discussion every year and she has yet to win and get them to go anywhere but she’s not going to give up.


End file.
